Ford Mustang Boss 302 (Gen. 5)
The Ford Mustang Boss 302 is a limited-production variant of the fifth generation Ford Mustang. It is a track-oriented version of the Mustang trim based on the 2011 Mustang GT. The 5.0L V8 features CNC ported cylinder heads, revised steering system and camshafts, and a high flow intake which was previously only fitted to the 302R race car. The Boss 302 is fitted with the suspension seen on the 2011 Mustang GT but with higher-rate coil springs, stiffer bushings, and a larger diameter rear stabiliser bar. It also has a lower ride height, sport mode traction control, and revised stability controls. The 2012 Boss 302 also had its own high-performance variant in the form of the more exclusive Laguna Seca Edition. It had an aerodynamic package which is a near direct copy of that of the Boss 302R race car. In addition, it sported further modifications such as the removal of the rear seats and optional equipments, as well as further stiffened body and suspension. Like the first Mustang Boss 302, it was on sale for two years before production ended. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Mustang Boss 302 was made available in Need for Speed: World on September 26, 2011 as a tier 3 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class vehicle. The acceleration of the Boss 302 is up to par with other high-performance A class cars such as the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640. It has a decent nitrous boost. Its handling feels responsive although the car will easily slide under hard cornering. Top speed is 192 mph (309 km/h). Yellow The Yellow style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was initially released on September 26, 2011 as a top-up gift, and was later made available in the car dealer on November 29, 2011. Orange The Orange style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on October 16, 2012. The Boss The Boss style is a Cop Edition car that costs . It was released on December 15, 2011. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Drag King The Drag King style is a drag car that costs . It was released on October 5, 2013, and is based off of Karol Monroe's Ford Mustang GT featured in Need for Speed: ProStreet. It is fitted with various tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Mustang Boss 302 appears in Need for Speed: The Run as an unlocked tier 2 vehicle. Its top speed of 155 mph (250 km/h) is lacking in comparison with the tier 2 competition, but the trait is compensated by quick acceleration. It has a "very difficult" handling rating, as opposed to the Ford Mustang RTR which has a better handling but a slower acceleration. ''Razor'' The tier 4 Razor signature edition is included in the Most Wanted challenge series pre-order bonus and is available with the purchase of the Heroes and Villains Pack. It has a "challenging" handling rating and a top speed of 190 mph (306 km/h). It is unlocked upon earning a gold medal for all Most Wanted challenges series events. ''ED'' The tier 5 ED signature edition is unlocked upon defeating Eddie Cooke in the first event of Stage 10. It has quick acceleration, a "very difficult" handling rating, and a top speed of 217 mph (350 km/h). ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The Mustang Boss 302 appears in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) as a muscle class vehicle. It is unlocked upon finding its Jack Spots in singleplayer. In multiplayer, it is unlocked upon reaching SpeedLevel 27. As a muscle class vehicle, it is up to par with the Bentley Supersports ISR and Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 in the terms of acceleration, but the main drawback of the Boss 302 is its handling which makes the car understeer at high speed. However, drifts are easy to perform provided that the player brakes during corner entry. It can withstand collisions well in pursuits due to its durability. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The Mustang Boss 302 appears in the mobile release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) in the Muscle category. It costs $60,000 and has the same stats as the Chevrolet Camaro ZL1; a focus on acceleration but with a low handling rating. Gallery NFSW_Ford_Mustang_Boss_302_12_Yellow.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Yellow) NFSW_Ford_Mustang_Boss_302_2012_Orange.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Orange) NFSW_Ford_Mustang_Boss_302_12_The_Boss.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (The Boss) NFSW_Ford_Mustang_Boss_302_2012_Drag_King.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Drag King) TheRun-image130393.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' TheRun-image130395.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Razor) TheRun-image130394.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (ED) MW2012MustangBoss302.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) NFSMW2012MobileMustangBoss302.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) NFSE_Ford_Mustang_Boss_302_2012.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' Category:Cop Edition Cars Category:Top-Up Cars